houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
'''Darius' is a warrior of the Sons of Erebus. He and his brothers are requested at the Tulsa House of Night after the killing of Professor Nolan and Loren Blake in Chosen. He shows his loyalty to Zoey Redbird very early on from when he is introduced. He takes a liking to Aphrodite LaFont, and becomes her Oath Sworn Warrior, often calling her 'My Beauty'. History Darius was drawn to the old scrolls at his House of Night where he studied the blade. Warrior obligations As a Son of Erebus As a Son of Erebus warrior, Darius was trained hard at the House of Night he first came too. Whilst studying, he developed a passion and skill for knife throwing and discovered his potent affinity, a form of super speed. He was sent, along side many Son's of Erebus to the Tulsa House of Night due to the obvious need for supervision after losing both Prof. Patricia Nolan and Prof. Loren Blake. As an Oath Sworn Warrior of Aphrodite LaFont Darius swore his warrior oath to Aphrodite LaFont in Tempted and he has been taking his job very seriously just like he swore to Aphrodite herself at the time. He is very protective of her and would rather die before letting anything bad happen to her. After Aphrodite completed the Change in Loved, Darius pledged a new Warrior Oath to Aphrodite which she accepted. Appearance Darius is known for his extreme height and strength as a part of the Sons of Erebus. He has strong face as noted in Tempted by his girlfriend and is known to be very frightening at times. It was also noted in Tempted that what made Aphrodite appealed to him was his extreme good looks. Personality Darius is a highly intelligent and honorable Sons of Erebus warrior, known to be very frightening and dangerous-looking. He loves to use his swords any chance he can and is extremely protective and loving of Aphrodite LaFont, despite her thinking she doesn't deserve him, yet he is eager to be by her side as her Oath Sworn Warrior, a job he fulfills greatly after she accepts his offer. He is also sympathetic and caring for Zoey Redbird as a friend and treats her like a High Priestess even before she becomes one. Powers- Darius possesses a powerful but rarely used affinity that allows him to move at near hyper speed. This skill only seems to be used to transport others rather then in a fight. Books Chosen Darius first met Zoey after the death of Professor Nolan and the Sons of Erebus warriors came to the Tulsa House of Night to protect the school. ''Untamed When Zoey offers her plan of volunteering at the local Street Cats, Shekinah, the High Priestess of the Vampyre High Council, insists she take a warrior with her. Sons of Erebus are very proud of their Vampyre Tattoos, rarely ever willingly covering them up. But Darius, showing his loyalty to Zoey, offers to escort her because her safety is more important that hurt pride. Ate, the leader of the Sons of Erebus at the time remarked to Shekinah that they can learn much from the young. Darius accompanies Zoey and Aphrodite to the Tulsa Street Cats. Afterwards, he stops to let Zoey and Aphrodite eat at a Charlie's Chicken and he takes Aphrodite to a RadioShack because she "needed a new iPod charger." Through out the trip, Aphrodite and Darius show a remarkable liking towards each other and begin to form a relationship. He escapes with both Zoey's and Stevie Rae's groups when Neferet releases Kalona from the ground. He helped keep Stevie Rae walking and alive. Hunted He and Aphrodite start officially dating. At the beginning of the book, he leads the way to saving Stevie Rae from the arrow stuck in her chest with help from Zoey. After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite form an Imprint, Darius promises her it will not affect their relationship. After Zoey is attacked by a Raven Mocker in the parking lot of the Prohibition-era Tunnels, he heals her as best he can with the limited supplies he has, but says she needs to get to a House of Night and fast or she will die because her body with start to reject the Change. Darius takes her to the Tulsa House of Night and Kalona convinces Neferet to heal her. When Zoey wakes up with a Raven Mocker in her face, she screams and Darius runs in, throwing a knife at the raven mocker. Kalona rushes in, rips the knife from his sons chest, and slices Darius across the face with it. Tempted All of Zoey's and Stevie Rae's group is at the abbey of the Benedictine Sisters safe with the nuns. Darius asks Zoey in private if he could have her blessing to ask Aphrodite to be her warrior. Zoey is bewildered that he thought to ask her, but he looked to her as the only High Priestess they have. Zoey gave her blessing and told him good luck. After his conversation with her, he returns to the room he and Aphrodite are staying in. He asks Aphrodite to accept his Warrior's Oath and she gladly accepts. Burned'' After Zoey's soul is shattered, Stark takes her to the Isle of Skye. Darius accompanies him along with Aphrodite. There he can do nothing but wait for Stark to retrieve Zoey's soul from the Otherworld or die. Category:Characters Category:Sons of Erebus Warriors Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Oath Sworn Warriors Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Lost Characters